naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko Hōki
Personality Emiko's personality can be described as cold, detached and absolutely fluid. As Emiko began taking on different faces and identities, she slowly lost her sense of self, meaning that she doesn't have much of a personality to herself, taking on whatever traits she deems necessary to accomplish her goals. Most of the time, however, she can be seen staring blankly at people, deep in her own thoughts. '' ''Emiko is fiercely loyal to Sunagakure as well, placing her mission above her own life and the lives of her team. Many even say that she is a blind follower, willing to do anything she is ordered to do, just as long as the command comes from a Suna authority. Background Emiko had a rather standard upbringing as far as Hoki women go, being trained in the art of combat from a very young age. At a young age, she boasted a rather large pool of chakra, but was talentless at control, leaving her rather unskilled at most forms of jutsu, with the exception of the very basics. As a genin, she started on the path of an infiltrator, mastering her basic three, which would come to serve her well. By the time she was a chunin, she had developed basic skill in both medical ninjutsu, and her clan's famous poison mist. It was also here that her fascination with poison had begun. For the next few years, her career and life were both unremarkable as she trained her abilities. With her transition into adulthood and her subsequent promotion to jounin came a flood of infiltration and information-gathering missions, which seemed to be her field of strength, beginning her transition into a shinobi solely focused on assuming various identities, and dispatching people without being caught, forcing her to train skills such as fuinjutsu, for concealing weapons in her own body, and the creation of fast-acting poisons. Her control over both her own personality and the transformation jutsu lead to her nickname, as she was said to be able to seamlessly switch between identities at a moment's notice. This, however, would prove to be a double-edged sword, as she slowly lost her original personality as she assumed more and more identities, beginning a transition to a blank slate. The end of her career as an active jounin and subsequent assignment to the role of a jounin instructor came some years later, as concerns were raised regarding her slowly deteriorating sense of self, along with her adoption of the transformation jutsu as a replacement for the traditional Hoki makeup. Instead of waiting for her role to be taken from her, rendering her useless to her village, she chose to become an instructor for the Sunagakure genin, passing on her skills to the next generation of shinobi. Combat Style Emiko specialises in poisons of all varieties, with effects ranging from paralysis, to nausea, to uncontrollable anxiety. Coupled with her speed and sharp senses, she is a devastating hit and run poisoner, which more than makes up for her rather lacklustre strength. Her favourite method of dispatching enemies is a combination of her poison resistance, and one of her skin absorbed poisons, allowing her to poison a target through simple skin-to-skin contact. Category:Jonin Category:Jonin Instructor Category:Suna-nin